Avengers Hybrid of Myths
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: I'm part valkyrie, siren, succubus, and kitsune. I'm stronger than most gods. Celeste will faces horrid beasts, adventure and travel back to her home to take on...a powerful beast with the Avengers and Loki.Will Celeste find love in a certain black haired god or will she focus on the new threat of the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm Celeste Yvetta, I'm part kitsume, siren, subbubus, and Valkyrie your probaly wondering how I'm all of those well my Mom, Aqua Okraine is a Siren, My Dad, Valant Yvetta is a part Valkyrie and kitsune, and my grandmother, Keshina is a succubbus and my grandpa, Vveltal is a kitsune. My home is Olympus as you know its the home of the greek gods and the King of gods but it is also the home for mythical creatures like my family even Hades and Persephony comes up also Olympus is one of the nine realms and so is Valhalla where some of my aunts, uncles and cousins live. My powers, one of them is singing but anything I sing about the lyrics come to reality for an example If I sing "Angel of darkness Angel of darkness" I actually turn into a dark angel with black wings and a black steel armor with a black steel spear (With each side one side with a large spear and the other a smaller one with a ribbon on one side) but only when I sing for fighting and such but when I sing for fun and stuff also I can make things appear when I'm singing like I can make a bridge out of light, shadows and ect and other things also when I sing I can control someone feelings if I want to and boost a teamate's power, strength, agility, ect, my second power is that I can turn into a mermiaid since I'm part siren when I touch my shell bracelet and when that happends I can talk to aquatic animals, my third power is that since I'm part kitsune I can control fire and lighting, melt into shadows and travel in them, use illusions but I barely use it, and lastly turn into a human kitsune when I turn into that form I have white fox ears and 9 white tails with long vibant silver hair (Its the profile pic). I have long black hair with right hair bang are whiteish blue and I usually wear a black wrist band with a pink shell with a green jewel in the middle, black choker with a sapphire jewel outlined in gold, black wireless headphones, and a hope diamond amulet. I'm part of the Avengers and SHIELD and my superhero name is Celestial Voice. Well that's me I'll see ya next time._


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
